Un amoure intemporelle
by Klaroline-Chair
Summary: C'est la première fanfic sur ce cite donc tout les avis sont bon a prendre : 3o ans après avoir quitté Mystic Falls , Caroline fais équipe avec Rebekha dans le buts de sauver des personnes chères à leurs cœurs et vas jusqu'à voyager dans le temps avec cette dernière …
1. Chapter 1

**Une sorcière au teint mate réciter une incantation autour de deux jeunes blondes assises en tailleur les mains jointes et les yeux fermés, avant de se mettre a leurs donner des indications, **

**-Rien ne s'est passé, vos amis sont tous vivants, visualisez les, vous vous rapprocher d'eux, vous les entendez, vous les sentez près de vous …**

**-L'une des deux blondes ce leva et cracha : « C'est ridicule, ça ne marche pas ! »**

**La deuxième ce leva aussi la pris par les épaules est fixas les iris azure de son amis :**

**-« Caroline » commença-t-elle calmement « ça va marcher, c'est la seule solution qu'on ait, sa dois fonctionner fais un effort s'il te plaît »**

**-« Je veux les sauver autant que toi mais … » elle jeta un coup d'œil a sorcière avant de se remettre en position « en essai encore une fois »**

**Rebekha se replaça face à celle qui étais récemment devenus son amis et repris ces mains dans les siennes avant de lancer un petit « C'est partie ». La sorcière repris son sort et les deux jeunes femmes suivirent ces instructions à la lettre et à un moment, le trou noir …elles perdirent connaissance.**

**Caroline sentie une douce brise sur son visage elle ouvrit les yeux ne comprenant pas ou elle se trouvait, elle avait les idées floues elle se frotta les yeux et s'assied lentement elle était à Mysric Falls dans la forêt, elle se concentra et d'un coup sa lui revint en tête REBEKHA ! Elle se leva et se mis à courir en appelant son amis « Rebekha ! Rebekha ! » Elle fus brusquement stopper d'un coup par Rebekha elle-même , Caroline la serra alors dans ces bras mais Rebekha la repoussa violement et regarda Caroline avec un air incrédule , La jeune vampire remarqua alors que quelque chose n'allais pas l'originel en face d'elle ne portais plus les même vêtements que plus tôt et avais les cheveux plus courts , puis Caroline eu un flash elle n'était pas en face de Rebekha la fille qu'elle avait découvert au fil des dernières années elle était en face de la Rebekha d'il y'a 30ans celle qui la détestais et méprisais au plus haut point .**

**-« J'ai rêvais ou tu viens de me prendre dans tes bras ? » Lui demandas-t-elle abasourdie « Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à ta vie, toi ! » Caroline la regarda fixement ne sachant pas trop se quelle devais faire, expliquer la situation a Rebekha, faire comme si de rien n'étais, ou partir en courant « Alors ? Rien à dire pour ta défense ? Pourquoi tu m'appelais ?» L'originel fonça alors de sa vitesse vampirique sur Caroline et elle la plaqua contre un arbre la main sur sa gorge « Mais parle à la fin ! ».**

**Rebekha fus propulser d'un coup sur un autre arbre et Caroline atterrie sur le sol , elle pris alors la main que son amis lui tendis et se releva …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le premier chapitre était très court j'en suis désolé j'espère me rattraper avec celui là sachez que c'est ma première fic sur ce cite donc c'été un coup d'essai laisser moi des review pleaaaase je veux vraiments vos avis , merci :) **

**Je voulais aussi rependre a ma première revieweuse Guess : Merci pour ton avis et je suis désolée pour les fautes , j'admets je suis nul en orthographes lol , je me suis conécter dans le but de supprimer cette fic mais ta review m'as fais changé d'avis donc merci encore .**

* * *

Caroline regarda surprise la personne qui venais de la sauver des griffes de Rebekha , elle ne pus s'empêcher de le fixer comme si elle voyais un fantôme, et il y'avais bien une part de vrai, elle avait elle-même assisté à sa mort il y'a quelque temps de sa et elle était en partie ici pour le sauver, il la regarda d'un air inquiet puis ce tournas vers Rebekha et lui cracha : « Je croyais qu'on avait un deal je ne touche pas à ton amis serveur et tu ne touches pas à Caroline ! »

-« Ah oui j'avais oublié ton obsession incompréhensible pour cette petite peste ! Je me demande ce que tu lui trouve d'ailleurs ! »

-« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Je fais ce que je veux et TU fais aussi ce que je veux donc ELLE PAS TOUCHE ! » Il regarda sa sœur d'un air menaçant mais avec une légère part d'interrogation.

-« Je ne toucherais plus à ton adorable petite poupée si tu lui demande pourquoi elle courait en criant mon prénom » Lui répondit-t-elle sarcastique.

Klaus ce tournas alors vers Caroline un air interrogateur sur le visage, celle si ne sus pas vraiment quoi répondre, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix non plus, pourquoi diable la Caroline de leurs époque se baladerait-t-elle dans la forêt en appelant son ennemie de longue date Rebekha ? La vérité était sans doute la meilleure option qu'elle ait quoi que toute cette histoire semblait bien plus qu'absurde et sonnerais sans doute comme le plus minable des mensonges, que devais-t-elle donc faire ? Klaus finis par ce raclé la gorge signe de son impatience et Rebekha croisa ces bras autour sur sa poitrine en la regardant, oh et puis elle n'vais pas d'autre alternative si il ne la croyait pas elle n'allait pas le forcer non plus !

-« Tu ne vas surement pas me croire mais … Rebekha ! » Elle courus alors vers l'autre blonde qui venais de s'écrouler au sol suivis de Klaus qui secoua sa sœur dans tous les sens ne comprenant pas ce qui se passais, quelque minutes plus tard L'originel finit par ouvrir les yeux lentement puis les arrondit a la vue de son frère elle lui sauta alors dans les bras en le serrant fort contre elle « Oh Klaus tu est vivant ! » Il n'y comprenais vraiment rien , que se passais-t-il a la fin ?

-Caroline finis par briser le silence : « Bekha … euh … Rebekha … Il doit pas trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe » Rebekha la regarda un instant en relâchant son frère « D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas tout moi-même » continue Caroline.

-« Oh » Dis Rebekha « Alors voilà , tu vas surement trouver sa bizarre Klaus et tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais moi et Caroline venant du futur plus précisément de dans 30ans, une sorcière la fille de Bonni nous a aidé et la raison pour laquelle Car est arrivé avant moi est un léger contre temps en s'est fait attaquer pendant qu'on était inconsciente et j'ai été réveiller avant que la sorcière n'ai finis le sort et donc j'ai dus tout recommencer après m'être débarrassé du contre temps en question … Alors ? Tu me crois ?»

Klaus la fixa quelques temps assimilant ce qu'elle venait de dire, cette explication se tenais il avait vécus assez longtemps pour savoir que les sorcières étais capable de toute sorte de magie mais les voyages dans le temps ? Ce n'été pas un petit peu tiré par les cheveux cette histoire ? Il regarda alors les deux blonde à tour de rôle cherchant un indice dans le regard de l'une d'entre elles, te elles avaient l'air plus convaincues l'une que l'autre de récit de Rebekha, puis il finis par enfin briser le silence pesant qui s'été installais :

-« Car ? Et Bekha ? C'est clair qu'il vous a fallu 30ans pour passer de blonde décolorée et peste originel a Car et Bekha » Dit-t-il sûr de lui.

Les deux blondes le regardèrent incrédules avant de rire en cœur, il est vrai qu'à cette époque elle n'été pas très proche, Klaus les regardas sourire au lèvre avant de reprendre son sérieux, pourquoi ce voyage dans le temps ? Caroline compris ce qui se tramais dans la tête de l'homme en face d'elle et finis par avouer :

-« On est là pour sauver les gens qu'on aimes d'un sort plus que triste, et on a décidé d'exterminer le problème a sa base en l'occurrence avant même qu'il n'apparaissent »

Klaus la regarda encore une fois avec des yeux tout ronds puis se rappelas la réaction de Rebekha à son réveil, et il comprit qu'il fessait partie de ces personnes qu'elles étaient venus sauver mais il ne pouvait y croire, il n'y avait plus aucun pieu en chêne blanc, et Mickael était mort ainsi que sa mère, comment ? Qui ? Rebekha le sortis de ses songes en se relevant suivis par Caroline qui lui tendis une main pour l'inciter à faire de6 même, main qu'il pris sans hésitation pas qu'il n'était pas capable de ce relever seul ou quoi que ce soit du genre mais le fais que Caroline fasse le geste le fis sourire ce qui arracha un sourire a Caroline aussi, peut-être que leurs rapports c'était améliorer en 30ans, et voilà encore une question qu'il devrait leurs posé mais il décida d'attendre de rentrer pour, il se dirigea donc vers le manoir suivis des deux jeunes femmes .


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/bonsoir voici le chapitre 3, j'en suis pas très fière et je le trouve assez court mais je n'ai vraiment beaucoup de temps donc... quand au fautes je m'excuse encore une foie je suis vraiment désolé mais encore une foie le français n'est pas ma langue natale et j'éssai de trouver un beta mais c'est pas si facile, bref voici les repenses des review anonymes :**

**Guest: j'ai déjà rependus pour les fautes mais un grand merci d'avoir pris la peine de me dire ce que tu pensais toutes les critiques sont bonne a prendre, merciiiii.**

**Lou: Merciiiii, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas autant que le précédent =D **

* * *

(POV KLAUS)

Caroline devais rentrais chez elle nous avions convenus qu'elle et Rebekha devrais faire comme si de rien étais si nous voulions nous débarrasser de cette fameuse menace qui est supposé me tuer mieux valais être discret, et voir le sheriff Forbs déambuler dans mistyc falls a la recherche de sa fille n'étais surement pas une bonne idée surtout si le scooby-gang s'y m'étais aussi, mais je dois dire que le fais de ne pas avoir plus d'information m'agaçais au plus haut point, moi le grand hybride originel mis à l'écart de ma soi-disant future mort, sa semblais surréaliste mais quelque chose dans le regard de Caroline me disais que je devais leurs faire confiance, et je le fessai mais pas au point de les laisser s'occuper de sa seule je compte bien découvrir ce qu'elle me cache ces deux-là ! Et pour sa je devais faire en sorte que l'une d'entre elles craque, mais comment ? Et surtout laquelle ? Il est clair qu'elles n'ont pas eu le temps d'établir un plan ou autre vu qu'elles étaient pressées de faire ce « voyage » et que je ne les ai pas lâchées d'une semelle depuis leurs arrivées, donc je n'avais plus qu'à faire mon choix :

D'un côté il y'a Rebekha ma sœur, je sais que l'une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à venir est de ME sauver, je peux donc lui faire confiance, mais elle aussi beaucoup d'expérience en matière de mensonges et pourrais facilement dissimuler la vérité si elle le voulait.

De l'autre côté il y'a Caroline, une femme qui a toujours été franche avec moi en toute circonstance, qui plus ai une conversation avec elle me permettrait de voir comment notre « relation » a pus évoluer, et surtout si elle aussi a « sauver Klaus » dans sa liste de chose à faire.

Et bien ce choix n'est pas aussi difficile que je l'aurais crus !

(POV CAROLINE)

Je venais de sortir de chez Klaus, le revoir a étais assez bizarre, sachant que moins il en saurât mieux se seras je dois donc tenir ma langue et lui en dire le moins possible et pour sa je dois absolument me tenir loin de lui, connaissant mon statue de « pire menteuse de la planète à travers le temps et l'espace » et son statut de « l'homme le plus curieux de l'histoire de cette planète » ça n'allais pas être facile de lui dissimuler l'avenir, et qu'elle ne fus ma surprise quand je le découvris dans ma chambre adossé au mur a me regarder .

-K..Klaus ? Quesque tu fais là ?

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle_ Sweethearth_.

Je dois adopter la même attitude que la Caroline de cette époque avec lui, il le faut aller trouve une réplique sanglante à lui répondre.

-Et moi je crois qu'il faut que tu t'en aille, je suis fatigué c'est fatiguant de voyager dans le temps.

-Tiens donc, ça ne te réussit pas la solitude je te laisse seule 15min et voilà que tu changes totalement d'attitude ! Dit-t-il d'un air faussement outré.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je t'ai toujours haï, ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Lequel de nous tu essai de convaincre là ?

-Ni…euh…Klaus s'il te plait va-t'en !

Non mais j'allais l'appeler Nick ? Je suis totalement folle c'est officielle, et avec la chance que j'ai il l'a sans doute remarqué et le grand sourire qu'il vient d'afficher me prouve encore une fois que le mot « chance » n'existe pas dans mon monde.

(POV EXTERIEUR)

Klaus affichais un sourire victorieux qui agaçais profondément Caroline, d'accord elle avait gaffé mais elle pourrait toujours utiliser Rebekha comme excuse et dire que le fait d'avoir entendue cette dernière l'appeler Nick assez souvent ces derniers temps en plus de la fatigue et de la bosse dus à l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec la blonde l'avais un peu chamboulé, mais elle savais qu'il ne la croirais pas, et elle avait raison Klaus se passer déjà un tas de scénario plus intéressant les uns que les autres, comment ce bébé vampire qui fessai tout pour le rejeter à cette époque allais finir par être assez à l'aise en sa présence pour l'appeler Nick ? Elle le regarda l'air incrédule, _inutile d'expliquer quoi que ce soit il ne me croira jamais_, ce dis-t-elle, elle s'installa alors sur son lit et le regarda fixement quelque minutes avant d'enfin briser le silence :

-Je ne te dirais pas ce que tu veux savoir Klaus.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que je veux savoir.

-Le fais de révéler des événements pas encore arrivé pourrais changer l'avenir, et cois moi ni toi ni moi n'avons envie de changer cette avenir.

-Mais je ne pourrais pas vous aidez sans savoir ce qui se passera, je dois savoir !

Il lui avais parlé fermement presque comme si lui ordonné de lui répandre, elle savais qu'elle ne devais pas lui en vouloir qu'elle devait garder en tête qu'il était mort pour _elle_ de là où elle venait, mais elle voyait tant de rage dans son regard il était le Klaus qui avais tué la tente d'Elena, le Klaus qui avais emmener Stefan, celui qui a planté des dagues dans les cœurs de toute sa fratrie, celui qui avais transformé Tyler, elle le regarda et a sa grande surprise il n'y avait ni rage ni fureur dans ce regard juste de la… de la tendresse, oui quelque chose lui disais qu'il n'était pas lui-même qu'il se cachait derrière le masque de l'hybride sanguinaire qui n'aime personne, elle arrivait à le comprendre car elle le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même et elle voulait lui dire, lui expliquer plus que tout mais elle n'en avais pas le droit et peu importe ce qu'il ferais elle ne lui diras rien !

- Parle !

-Calme toi Klaus, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais rien te dire, maintenant sort de chez moi!

-Alors rien n'a changé, dis-t-il triste.

-Quoi?

-Si quelque chose avais changé tu m'aurai parler autrement, dis-t-il sur de lui avant de continuer sa tirade: Si en avais étais plus proche dans cette avenir dont tu prétend venir tu aurai employé un autre temps avec moi, tu me respecterais plus que sa.

Elle ouvris de grand yeux bien arrondi de stupeur, de quoi parlais-t-il donc, les choses évoluerais certes et elle le respecteras mais ce qu'il disais sonner comme si elle devais le faire non pas par amoure ou amitié pour lui, mais par peur et là s'en étais trop :

-Sérieux? Tu crois que j'aurais peur de toi? ...

* * *

**Voilà laissé moi des review s'il vous plait, merciiii**


	4. Chapter 4

- Sérieux ? Tu crois que j'aurai peur de toi ? ...

- Je ne dis pas que tu trembleras à chaque fois que tu me verras, loin de là, mais je reste l'alpha mâle et tu respecterais ce titre et me parlerais autrement si on s'était rapproché, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être le cas malheureusement.

- Ton titre ? Alpha mâle, dit-elle d'un air sidéré. Sérieusement ? Si tu crois que j'en ai, que j'en ai eu, ou que j'en aurai quelque chose à fiche de ton titre, c'est mal me connaitre !

- Donc tu me confirmes que rien ne changera, je dois abandonner, c'est ça ?

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Evidemment !

- Et quand m'as-tu entendu dire que rien ne changerait ?

- Donc il y a bien du changement au programme ! dit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

- Grrrrr… Tu m'exaspères, je ne te dirai rien, va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais fatiguée !

- Je resterai là tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout expliqué en détail ! dit-il, sûr de lui.

Elle le dévisagea longuement, l'air de réfléchir… Non, c'était un air hésitant, plutôt. Il en profita pour la contempler : elle était magnifique, comme toujours, malgré son regard épuisé et ses traits tirés. Elle finit par rompre le silence :

- Parfait…

- Je t'écoute, murmura-t-il, fier de lui.

- J'espère que tu aimes les nuits blanches vu que je n'ai pas de lit de rechange !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude sous le regard surpris de l'hybride : encore une fois il l'avait sous-estimée !

Environ 30 minutes plus tard, Caroline sortit de la salle de bain et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, Klaus torse nu allongé sur SON lit. Il voulait sans doute sa mort !

- T'es malade ou quoi ? C'est MON lit je te signale. Et pourquoi t'as enlevé ta chemise, d'abord ?

- Pour commencer, je refuse de passer la nuit ailleurs que dans un lit, et vu que tu n'en as pas de rechange, on partagera celui-là. Ensuite, je n'ai pas pensé à apporter quoi que ce soit pour me changer, ce qui explique que je sois torse nu. Si jamais tu as une quelconque pulsion qui te pousse à me sauter dessus, ne te gène surtout pas !

- J'ai une idée : si tu allais dormir dans ta chambre, tu aurais non seulement un pyjama, mais en plus un lit rien qu'à toi ! dit-elle en faisant de grands gestes de ses bras pour ponctuer le sarcasme de sa phrase.

- Sauf que je ne bougerai pas d'ici sans des réponses, tu as la mémoire bien courte _Love._

_Il me tuera !_ pensa-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le lit et de dessiner une ligne invisible à l'aide de ses doigts, délimitant ainsi son côté de celui de l'hybride torse nu et plutôt bien foutu qui partagerait son lit ce soir, et pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Il la regarda d'un air amusé pendant qu'elle s'installait sous les couvertures avant de se tourner pour faire face au mur et essayer d'oublier Klaus en ce moment même derrière elle.

Il attendit une heure ou deux. Se disant qu'elle s'était endormie, il se glissa légèrement vers elle, passa un bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans la nuque de la jeune vampire. Contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire, elle ne dormait pas, loin de là, mais elle ne bougea pas, préférant profiter de l'étreinte de ce dernier. Son souffle chaud sur sa nuque la faisait frissonner et il dut s'en rendre compte car elle sentit un sourire se former sur les lèvres tentatrices de l'originel. _Il est si proche que ça ?_ se dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur la submerger mais elle devait se maîtriser. L'histoire qu'ils vivraient plus vite qu'il ne le pensait ne devait pas être changée, en tout cas jusqu'au moment où il était mort.

Il se redressa soudain, coupant court à la pensée de la jeune femme, la remuant, pensant la réveiller :

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu es toujours vivante !

- J'avais remarqué.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es toujours en vie alors que moi je suis mort dans ton futur. Comment expliques-tu cela ?

- Tu me laisseras dormir si je ne te réponds pas ?

- Non !

- Parfait. Donc, c'est l'œuvre d'une sorcière, mais je suis la seule à avoir été sauvée, ça te va ?

- Pour l'instant !

- Donc, bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit _Sweetheart._

Elle se recoucha et il se remit exactement comme il était avant de gâcher ce moment entre eux, et donc un bras autour de la taille de Caroline et la tête enfouie dans sa nuque, humant par la même occasion la délicieuse odeur des cheveux de cette dernière, et à son plus grand plaisir elle ne se plaignit pas et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle s'endormit simplement dans ses bras.

Le matin venu, la lumière filtra des rideaux tirés de la chambre de Caroline, laissant paraître cette dernière et Klaus toujours enlacés. Ils dormaient paisiblement quand soudain :

- Oh mon dieu !

Caroline sursauta, reconnaissant cette voix entre mille. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : que faisait-il ici ?

- T… Tyler, que fais-tu ici ?

- Bordel, c'est à lui qu'il faut poser cette question ! Moi je suis ton copain, j'ai le droit d'être ici, oh non, pardon, j'étais ton copain.

- Calme-toi Tyler, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ah bon, tu n'as pas couché avec lui, peut-être ?

- Non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui !

- Pas encore, en tout cas. Crois-moi Tyler, je me fais peut-être vieux mais je n'oublierai sûrement pas ça !

- Toi, la ferme, répondit Tyler.

Klaus, de sa vitesse vampirique, se leva et se dirigea vers Tyler qu'il prit par la gorge avant de le soulever, le plaquant contre un mur :

- Pardon ?

- Tu… Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu m'as déjà tout pris… ma vie… ma mère… et maintenant … Elle !

Klaus le regarda froidement, pas du tout touché par la tirade de son premier hybride, où plutôt son premier traître, devrait-il dire. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son bras et une autre sur la main qui maintenait Tyler en l'air. Appliquant une légère pression sur ses deux endroits, elle le fit doucement relâcher sa prise, avant de diriger ses mains vers son torse et de le pousser toujours aussi lentement vers l'arrière. Il la regarda stupéfait : son seul contact l'apaisait. Elle voulut aider Tyler à se relever mais il semblait toujours lui en vouloir. Elle s'adressa donc à Klaus en disant :

- Laisse-nous.

Klaus ne rouspéta pas, et pour une fois, il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé sans se plaindre, toujours intrigué par ce qui venait de se passer.

Après son départ, Tyler se releva et la regarda avec toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à ce moment-là :

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Caroline ?

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, je t'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas couché ensemble !

- Et vu qu'il fait des travaux dans sa chambre, tu le laisses dormir ici dans ton lit avec toi, bras dessus bras dessous, dit-il ironiquement.

- C'est compliqué.

- Compliqué ? Compliqué ?!

Il répéta ce mot encore et encore en haussant un petit peu plus la voix à chaque fois. Il la prit par les épaules et la remua tout en continuant de le répéter. Si sa mère n'avait pas encore déboulé dans la chambre, c'est qu'elle était sans doute déjà au travail. Il finit par se stopper net sans pour autant desserrer sa prise sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui ne réagissait toujours pas :

- Ecoute-moi bien, Caroline ! J'en ai royalement rien à foutre que ce soit compliqué ! Je veux… Non, j'exige que tu me dises tout ce qui s'est passé avec cet enfoiré !

- Il ne s'est rien passé !

Les yeux de Tyler devinrent jaunes et il approcha brutalement Caroline de lui pour lui mordre le cou, avant de lui mordre l'épaule, puis le bras, et la seconde épaule suivit, avant de la relâcher pour lui donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui la propulsa de l'autre côté de la pièce, et de sortir en courant. Il devait fuir : quand Klaus le saurait, il voudrait le tuer !

Caroline resta là, à terre, regardant le plafond. Elle n'avait ni la force ni la volonté de bouger. Quand Tyler l'avait jetée sur ce mur, elle avait au passage heurté un meuble, détruisant ainsi son téléphone qui était posé dessus : elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle avait fait tout ça pour rien, mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. A quoi bon revivre un futur où toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait mouraient les unes après les autres ? Elle ferma les yeux, guettant la fin.

(POV REBEKAH)

Je me suis levée tôt ce matin, et surprise : Klaus n'était pas dans son lit ! Je me demande s'il n'est pas allé chez Caroline. Si c'est le cas, je ne m'inquiète pas trop : Car' est assez intelligente pour ne rien lui dire maintenant. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui s'est passé je me demande si elle n'a pas décidé d'accélérer un petit peu les choses. C'est vrai, quoi, après tout, ils finiront par… Beurk ! Comment je peux penser à ce genre de trucs au sujet de mon frère ? C'est pire que dégueu ! Tiens, en parlant du loup, la porte vient de claquer. Je descends hâtivement les escaliers, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Bonjour, bien dormi, Nick ?

- Mieux que ces 1000 dernières années, en tout cas. Et toi ?

- Mieux que ces 30 dernières années.

Je lui souris et il me rend mon sourire.

- Donc tu as passé la nuit chez Caroline ? Et vous avez …

- Dormi, on n'a fait que dormir.

- Que dormir ? Vous serez plus drôles dans le futur.

Il me regarde les yeux pleins de malice. Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe… Et puis merde, je dois aller voir Caroline tout de suite. Je prends donc mon sac et me dirige vers la porte aussi rapidement que possible, sentant le regard de mon aîné sur moi. Je prends ma voiture et conduis jusque chez les Forbes. Je frappe à la porte mais personne ne vient m'ouvrir, j'en conclus donc qu'elle a dû sortir. Je repars vers ma voiture en lui téléphonant, malheureusement son téléphone est éteint… chose qui n'est pas normale : Caroline n'éteint jamais son portable, en tout cas pas dans le futur. J'allais ouvrir ma voiture quand j'ai remarqué celle de Caroline garée. Décidément, c'est louche. Je me décide donc à entrer dans la demeure, je prends les escaliers avant de me retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de mon amie, à laquelle je frappe aussi, mais toujours pas de réponse. J'ouvre donc cette dernière porte, et là…


End file.
